


第二次-3

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	第二次-3

抵達順榮的家，順榮正在洗澡

知勳把剛在路上買的多到以為他要開party的食物放在桌上

走進房間，脫下襯衫，換上順榮的T恤，再套上自己的休閒褲

嗅了嗅順榮的T恤，順榮的味道總能讓他平靜

回到廚房，再煮一鍋拉麵

別懷疑除了分一点給順榮這些食物都是知勳一個人要吃的

只要心情不好知勳總會用這些來安慰自己

順榮從浴室出來看到這個陣仗，和知勳身上自己的衣服，就知道他的知勳今天受委屈了

又不免擔心他這樣跑來陪自己會不會被家裡人說話

走近廚房的小小身影，從背後將他環抱，頭放在他的頭上

「你這樣溜出來，沒關係嗎？」

「那個家只有我一個姓李，其他的尹氏除了淨漢哥外誰會在意我有沒有在那裡，他們只需要我露個面，供他們為我揶揄就好，還不如來陪你的重要」同樣是平淡有不在意的語氣

聽到這些話順榮心動了一下，同時也心疼了一把

只要講到那個家，知勳就是這種語氣，表面上很不屑，其實受傷的很

也只有在順榮面前才會說出這樣的話，畢竟淨漢的家人除了他其他也都姓尹，不想他被夾在中間

看了桌上的食物，順榮了轉移話題

「我們知勳吃這麼多，怎麼就長不高變不胖呢」

「總比動不動就變成肥倉鼠的我們順榮好吧」

知勳邊端著拉麵到桌上，順榮跟在後頭不甘示弱的說

「就算是肥倉鼠，你還不是拜倒在我的西裝褲下」

趁機在知勳露出的肩上親了一口，換來了差點把拉麵灑出來的知勳狠狠的一瞪

接下來的一個小時，順榮那十點十分的眼睛都佩服的盯著知勳把那像山一樣的食物吃光光

這個景況看了不少次，但每次順榮都不禁懷疑知勳到底有幾個胃

知勳撐著圓滾滾的肚子，滿意的坐在沙發上

都說吃飽了容易想睡，此時的他正是如此，眼皮眼睛重的要命，一開一閤的

順榮看到這樣的知勳覺得特別的可愛，偷偷的用手機拍下後

拿起知勳製造的垃圾拿起，走到他身邊，用力的揉知勳的頭髮

「우리 지훈이 너무 귀여!!!（我們知勳太可愛了）」

趁著知勳還沒反應過來，瞬間跳開，出門去丟垃圾了，只有在關門時聽到了一聲

「呀！」

順榮再次回來，看到知勳已經眼皮失守，在沙發上睡著了

順榮又拿起手機把這模樣紀錄下來，這樣出差的時候就可以天天看到知勳

之後順榮將他安置在床上，自己也爬上床將他抱在懷裡，輕輕的吻他的額頭

「我們知勳晚安，以後別再受委屈了」


End file.
